


stuck in the middle with you

by justpalsbeingals



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals
Summary: "We’re probably going to be in here a while and it’s already starting to get warm without power. Unless you want to use that time courier of yours and portal us out of here.”With a sigh Ava, pulled up the sleeves of her blazer to reveal empty wrists.“I was training earlier. I left it in my office. Upstairs.”orSara and Ava get stuck in an elevator post events in 3x05 and Sara is as annoying as always
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Rip is arrested in 3x05, but before the call in 3x09

Sara stood at the entrance to the Time Bureau elevator, tapping her fingers impatiently. She was wondering why she didn’t just portal right upstairs into Director Bennett’s office with the time courier the Legends stole.

Sara only agreed to this meeting to ensure the team still had the right to proceed through history without interruption. It’s not that the director and Agent Sharpe’s permission to fly the sky after turning in Rip wasn’t good enough, but after all the hell the Bureau put the Legends through, there was no way Sara was going to trust their word without coming to official terms.

After what felt like five minutes, the elevator door finally dinged open and Sara rushed in, quickly keying the button for the fifth floor before anyone else could make their way onto the platform. Despite jamming her thumb onto the door close button, the doors took their sweet time to close. Right as the entrance was about to be sealed, a hand jammed through the slit and forced the elevator open.

Sara rolled her eyes when she saw the culprit. Her arms crossed over her chest defensively as she took a step to the far corner of the elevator, distancing herself from the suit-wearing blonde making her way in.

“Captain Lance.” The greeting from Ava was curt as she stepped into the elevator, noticing her floor was already selected. “To what does the Time Bureau owe the pleasure?”

Sara was reluctant to make small talk as the doors closed. She was sure Director Bennett would be filling in Agent Sharpe as soon as their meeting ended anyway. Just as Sara was about to open her mouth with a surely snarky comment, the elevator rumbled before it lurched to a stop. Both the blondes stumbled a few steps in recovery before the elevator lights went out.

“Oh come _on _,”__ Sara grumbled, kicking her heel into the wall behind her. At the same moment, Ava cursed under her breath. She was quickly all business, pulling out her Bureau issued smartphone and calling the director. There was no way Ava was going to be stuck inside this elevator for more than a few moments. She had teams to direct and anachronisms to attend to, and Ava would be damned if she was stuck inside an elevator with Sara Lance.

As Ava took it up with her boss, Sara started to stomp her feet. Figures she would be trapped with the most infuriating agent in the timestream. She and Ava hadn’t exactly been on good terms, in fact hardly neutral. They’d just started managing not to spar at every encounter and that was only due to Rip leading his agents to failure. Being confined in a 6 x 6 box seemed like tempting fate.

Ava slid her phone back into her blazer pocket with a huff. She lifted her hands up to face level before shaking them in a small rage.

“So bad news. The power is out on the whole block. Some sort of heat wave lead to a massive power outage and the whole grid is down. Director Bennett said we will be sitting tight until the power is back on."

“You've got to be kidding me,” Sara snapped, sending one final kick into the wall behind her before sliding down to sit on the floor. She caught Ava rolling her eyes as she turned away from Sara, annoyance all over her face.

_“What?”_

“Really making yourself comfortable there, aren’t you?” It was Ava’s turn to cross her arms with irritation.

Sara lifted her hands slightly to say _yeah and?_

“You might as well too. We’re probably going to be in here a while and it’s already starting to get warm without power. Unless you want to use that time courier of yours and portal us out of here.”

With a sigh, Ava pulled up the sleeves of her blazer to reveal empty wrists.

“I was training earlier. I left it in my office. Upstairs.”

_Figures._

Sara pulled her hair up into a ponytail before laying all of the way down onto the ground. She swung her legs up onto the wall, and started wiggling her ankles left and right as if a pendulum hanging from a clock. _Tik tok, tik tok_.

Sara continued rocking her feet left and right, entertaining herself, while Ava remained standing stick straight. She attempted to fiddle around on her phone, but with the Bureau out of power, there wasn’t really a point in trying to organize any of her agents. After a few minutes, Sara added to her own amusement, clucking her tongue with each swing of her ankles.

“Could you cut that out?” Ava barked out, harsher than she meant, but given how maddeningly immature the captain was being, it was hardly uncalled for.

Sara turned her head up and back to look at Ava from her spot on the floor. She smirked. It hadn’t been Sara’s goal to get under the agent’s skin, but there were so many buttons to push and it was just so easy. And getting Ava riled up was certainly more amusing than twiddling her thumbs until the elevator was ready to move again.

“You could try having some fun occasionally,” Sara started, “or at least lighten up a little. Take off the damn blazer, maybe loosen some of those bobby pins.” Sara mimed unpinning a bun, before switching to an upright position. Ava rolled her eyes back again, taking in a deep slow breath.

“Cleansing breath? What have you been meditating?”

Ava threw her hands up again in frustration before starting to pull off her blazer. “Is this what you want? Hm?”

Ava folded the blazer in a huff before hanging it over the elevator bar. She unbuttoned the top button of her government issued blouse, revealing a glistening collarbone, and started undoing the cuffs at the bottom of her sleeves. She folded up her left sleeve to her forearm, then proceeded with the right. All the while, Sara sat watching, grinning. Ava pressed her back to the wall and skidded down until she was sitting across the way from Sara.

“Happy?”

“Maybe.” Sara almost chirped it. She had gotten Ava down to her level, even if she was still in that uptight low bun. Sara wondered why all of the female agents wore their hair that way; surely they could release their hair a little and still manage to fix anachronisms.

When she looked over at Ava again, she was fanning herself with her hand. It was starting to get toasty. Sara wiped the sweat off her upper lip.

With a tilt of her head, Sara thought of a way to pass the time.

“Wanna play twenty one questions?”

Ava shrugged before asking what that was.

“You’ve _never_ played twenty one questions?” Sara was weirdly excited to hear this, though also bemused. That’s like never having done a pinkie promise. “It’s a sort of game, basically we just ask each other a bunch of questions back and forth. Like a get to know you thing. We played it in high school, but with drinks. It used to get a little scandalous”

“Why would I want to get to know you?” Ava heard the sharpness in her voice, yet again. But her and Sara weren’t friends. They weren’t even colleagues. Ava was the person who had to spend her entire career cleaning up the messes that Sara’s warped time travel decisions resulted in.

“Well, Agent, I don’t exactly want to get to you know either, but what else do we have going for us? Unless you have other plans to pass the time in this heat?” Sara cocked her head, a devilish smile forming on her lips. She twirled a finger in her hair, ready to deliver her next line to Ava. “Actually, I _can_ think of one hot activity we could get up to in an elevator.”

“Captain Lance! Are you actually suggesting--” Ava trailed off as she saw the smile beaming across Sara’s face. For the third time since they became entrapped, Ava threw up her hands, this time in a choking motion. She could not handle how crude and infuriating Sara was. “How are you a professional? I cannot believe the Time Bureau let’s you keep your ship.”

Ava started to rub her hands across the nape of her neck. Between Sara and the heat she was getting a headache. She tugged at the base of her bun, knowing that loosening her hair would provide some relief. But then she would be proving another of Sara’s points.

“You know what,” Ava’s voice was getting higher and her cheeks were flushed. She pulled the pins out of her hair and shook out of the bun, bringing her fingers to her temples. “Twenty one questions. Let’s play. I want to know exactly why you are so pestilent.”

“Wow, twenty dollar word right there, Agent Sharpe.” Sara couldn’t help but smile though, she was finally getting somewhere. It didn’t hurt that with her hair down Ava did look a little freer. “You can start.”

“Fine. Question one. If you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?”

“Lame! You have to pick a better question than that. I have a time ship.”

Ava crossed and uncrossed her arms. It figures Sara would want some more improper questions.

“Fine. Who do you think is the hottest celebrity?”

Sara chuckled. “That’s an easy one! Jensen Ackles.” Upon seeing the confused look on Ava’s face she elaborated, “He plays Dean on Supernatural. No?” She wasn’t exactly surprised Ava hadn’t spent time watching TV shows that were actually fun, she probably exclusively watched lame documentaries.

Sara proceeded on to her question.

“Number two. What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on?”

Ava pursed her lips, as if she were deciding whether or not to tell Sara. She decided to keep it vague, she didn’t need Sara knowing all about her personal life.

“One of my colleagues set us up. We met at a bar, the second I saw them, they burst into tears. Apparently their dog had just died. I bought them a double and we spent the next hour looking at pictures of the dog. Then I went home alone. Suffice to say, there wasn’t a second date.”

Sara’s ears perked at the neutrality of the story. It’s not as if she had never used ‘they’ to tell a story about an ex. She decided against commenting on it for now.

“Right, you’re a cat person. I remember.”

“Well, at least I don’t like them dumb and loyal,” Ava shot right back, recalling their first spar turned water break. She shook her head lightly. Why was she reminiscing on a fight that ended in a draw and a saber-tooth tiger chasing after her?

“Question three. Do personal questions make you nervous?”

Sara flicked her hand. “Please, I’m an open book.” Ava rolled her eyes. She read Sara’s file. She knew all about her checkered past and guarded attitude. It’s true Sara cared about her team and was clear Sara wasn’t easily thrown, but getting too personal wasn’t Sara’s style. Ava let it pass, she didn’t plan on getting past all the Lance bravado.

“Your turn,” Ava nodded her head towards Sara as she fanned herself again. It was starting to get stifling. Ava unbuttoned her shirt and peeled the cloying shirt of her shoulders. She was down to a white tank and her standard issue slacks.

Sara took a minute to think through the next question while Ava discarded her top layer. She watched as a line of sweat dropped from Ava’s chin down the side of her neck, then continued down her chest.

“On a scale of one to ten, how attractive do you think I am?” Sara wiggled her head back and forth, starting to grin. A blush started to spread from Ava’s chest up to her cheeks. She swooped her hair over to one shoulder, clearly flustered by the question.

Ava sat up straighter. “You’re insufferable, I’m not answering that.”

“But you have to, it’s a part of the game.” _Was Sara actually pouting?_

“It's unprofessional. Besides, the Bureau has a non-fraternization policy.” Ava was ready to cite the number of the ordinance when Sara interrupted.

“So you want to fraternize with me?” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“It’s okay, I know you think I’m a ten and that’s why you won’t answer.” Ava turned pink again, then scooted closer to Sara. Their knees were almost touching.

“Okay, if you’re so bold, then how attractive do you think _I_ am?” Ava’s tone dared Sara to answer, thinking she wouldn’t.

“In your ill fitting Bureau suit? Like an eight and a half. Though the tank top look is kind of working you towards a nine.”

Now Ava was properly blushing. _How is it getting hotter in here?_

Ava just shook her head. She knew Sara had a reputation for being a proper flirt. She was living up to her fame. Still, it was charming. _No it isn’t._

“What question are we on? Five?” Ava leaned back slightly, breaking the tension and some of the closeness between her and Sara.

“Technically, but you never answered my question so I get to ask a new one.” Sara decided to push her luck. This could be a moment to have some fun, either with Ava, who she found herself newly interested in, or just by pushing some more of her buttons. “What would you do if I asked you to kiss me right now?”

Ava’s mouth slowly opened, then closed, then opened again. Her eyes glanced down to Sara’s lips as if she were considering it, then shot back up to Sara’s face to read her expression. Sara raised her eyebrows slightly, looking for an answer, genuinely surprised Ava hadn’t started shouting harassment protocol at her.

Before Ava could decide her response, the florescent lights of the elevator sprung on. A whirring noise started and the platform jolted to life, suddenly rising. The two shot back to standing. Ava quickly pulled on her button-up, frantically doing up the closures as the elevator indicated third floor, then fourth. Sara was dabbing the sweat off her forehead onto her arm. As Ava tucked in her shirt, the two caught eyes.

“Well?” Sara inquired.

“I’d say I probably need to know you better before I decide whether or not it’s worth it to stop being so annoyed by you and your team.”

“That didn’t answer the question.”

The elevator dinged. Fifth floor flashed on the screen as the door began to open.

“Good luck in your meeting with Director Bennett.” Ava nodded as she walked out of the elevator, blazer slung over her arm.

Sara couldn’t help but notice a smile on Ava’s lips. There might be something more there than just Bureau regulations. Maybe Agent Sharpe wasn’t the most infuriating agent in the timestream.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @justpalsbeingals


End file.
